Talk:Dandin
I don't think it's assumed that Dandin and Mariel wed.--Ember Nickel 21:02, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) So what do you think happens? They go their separate ways? --LordTBT 21:34, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) They could be friends, but not spouses...dunno.--Ember Nickel 22:13, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) What kind of male and female that arent related that are around the same age just live together for their entire life? --LordTBT 01:12, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) I think that Dandin and Mariel could've got married. It's possible... -Redwallfreak108 As I said in Talk:Abbess Songbreeze Swifteye, I don't think that we should document things that are "assumed". It's possible that they wed; it's possible that we don't. What if Brian Jacques writes a book about the characters that feature one (or both) dying before they wed? Let's not stick our necks out. And by the way, although they've been traveling quite a ways by the time of The Bellmaker, they haven't wed yet, meaning the answer to LordTBT's question is they are. :) Docbob 04:20, 23 August 2006 (UTC) P.S. Whew! a lot of writing. O_o ???? Okay, none of what Docbob said helped me. I want a YES OR NO answer; DID THEY GET MARRIED?!?! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Speak to the Princess of Mossflower!']] 01:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :As far as we know, no. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Well, they never really have a wedding ceremony in Redwall, because then there would have to be a religion involved, which Brian Jacques avoids. They might have just been friends, we don;t ever really fin out. So, yes, its possible, but we do not know. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I wonder who his parents were. Mellus raised him, and a badger can't have a mouse as her son. Did they die, or were they never mentioned? --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 01:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I thought there was mention of them dying from some disease, but don't quote me; I haven't read the book in ages. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 01:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't think Dandin's parents were ever mentioned at all. Also, Mariel and Dandin sailed off in the Pearl Queen after The Bellmaker they might have gotten married, but we don't know, and we won't find out unless there is another book written about them.--Gandr Adderbane 22:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) They were mentioned in Mariel, I think. After all, they were direct descendants of Gonff. I thought they lived a the Abbey. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 13:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) well i found in the q&a part of the redwall website Brian Jacques said they may have and you can think whatever you want about it but thats good enough for me, brings a bit of peace of mind|User:Lordsunflash 17:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC)| So there's a French RW? Is it basically based off of this one just less compact? What's up with it? (And I'm asking here because of the French Dandin link)-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Yes. No idea. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) dandin had to have married mariel,because dandin has more family as shown in the redwall family trees. oh and dandin's parents never lived in redwall abbey they put dandin there when he was just a baby and then his parents left him there :Marriage is not a requirement for offspring. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually, TBT, it is in the Redwall world. In children's books, issues like f*rn*c*t**n are not present: even vermin couples marry. --Mewtworules :We only list characters as "married" if it is explicitly stated that this is the case. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC)